Old Habits
by Megamafan16
Summary: Featured Words: Habit, Manipulate. When Tobey asks Granny May for help on overcoming his habits in order to impress WordGirl, she winds up manipulating him into helping her commit a crime! Trying not to interfere with canon, but TTM/WG fans will enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own PBS, WordGirl, or any related properties other than this fanfic.

* * *

><p>WordGirl in…<p>

OLD HABITS!

**Narrator: Watch for the words 'Habit' and 'Manipulate'.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Spring Break! Every kid in town gets the week off from school…which means Claire McCallister has to find a new babysitter for her son, Tobey.<strong>

The doorbell rang, alerting Mrs. McCallister to the arrival of the new babysitter. She opened the door, and in walked an elderly dark-skinned woman with a pinkish dress. "Good mornin', young lady!"

"Good Morning, Ms. May. I hope you-"

"Oh, please, call me 'Granny May.'"

"Ok, Granny May, I hope you can keep Tobey away from his robots until I get back."

"Away from the Ballpark?"

"Not ballpark, _robots._" emphasized Mrs. McCallister, who didn't expect her babysitter to be hard of hearing.

"Don't worry your little head, missy; I'll make sure his little habit's under control." Granny May assured as she shook Claire's hand.

"Thank you so much for your time, Granny May. I'll be back at 4:15 sharp!" Claire said as she walked out the door to her car.

As soon as the car was driving down the road, Granny May closed the door…and grinned to herself as she looked at Claire's gold wristwatch, which she swiped from off her wrist while they were shaking hands. "Take your time, dearie; Take your time…"

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Hurriedly, Granny May stuffed the watch into her purse, and said: "Oh, hello there!" nervously.

"Ah, Granny May. Your ability to manipulate your environment never ceases to amaze." Tobey said as he rounded the corner and entered the room.

"My _what_ to _what_ my _what_ now?"

"Don't play hard of hearing with me, Granny." said Tobey as he continued walking, but this time all around the room; "I know you from the Villain Convention: you pretend to be a sweet old lady in order to rob people…like my mother there." To emphasize his point, he pointed at Granny May's purse, where the wristband to his mother's watch was clearly displayed.

"Oh! You noticed?"

"Yes." Tobey affirmed "Allow me to show you how." And with that, he pulled a remote control out of his back pocket, and pressed the button. Instantly, a nearby grandfather clock disappeared, leaving a human-sized robot in its place!

Granny May was freaked out for a second, but then she remembered that Tobey's specific brand of villainy involved robots.

"It's something I've been working on called a 'Holo-Bot.' Observe:" Tobey said as he fiddled with his remote some more; "You manipulate the controls a little…and presto!"

Instantly, the robot shimmered, and the image of Claire McCallister appeared over it! As soon as Tobey saw that Granny May was impressed, he pressed the button again, and the image faded away, leaving just the Holo-Bot. "It's also got cameras, jetpacks,

Tobey continued pacing, with his eyes closed, as he started talking again. "Now, there's a reason you were selected to be my babysitter. And it's not because of my robots."

Before Granny May could ask what it was, Tobey paused in his pacing (with his back turned to Granny May), and pulled out a little slip of paper with a picture of WordGirl on it; "I suppose you're familiar with the concept of 'young love'?"

Instantly, the memories flooded back to Granny May, of the first boy who ever had a crush on him… and, coincidentally, the first person she ever robbed.

"Well, I have unfortunately been afflicted with this unbearable disease." Tobey continued: "And now I realize that I've spent too much time in the pursuit of my robot-related habits to fully comprehend how to handle…girls."

Tobey was about to continue speaking even further, when an irritated Granny May spoke up: "So you've got your sights set on some little lady? Well you're definitely not gonna get her attention by not lettin' her say anythin'! That's a bad habit, kid!"

Tobey suddenly stopped, embarrassed. "Oh dear…" he thought aloud.

Eventually, he managed to work out in his head something to say: "That…that's exactly why I brought you over here, Granny May: I desire your assistance in gaining the attention of the girl I wish to meet."

"Oh, I'd be delighted!"

"But first, I want get this straight: _Do not manipulate me._" Tobey gazed intently at Granny May as he said this.

"Oh, come now, dearie. Why would I do something like that?" Granny May said with a slight chuckle.

"Good. I'm glad we see eye to eye here. Now, excuse me, but I need to go do something." Tobey walked off, his Holo-Bot in tow, as he whispered to himself: "_Soon, WordGirl, you will be head over heels in love with me! Ha-ha-ha!_"

Meanwhile, Granny May was whispering to herself as well: "_Oh yeah, __now__ I remember why I'd manipulate you; it's an old…__habit__ of mine...Ah-Ha-ha-ha-ha!_"

**Meanwhile, at the home of the Botsfords, Becky (a.k.a. WordGirl) and her family are getting ready for a trip to the new City Mall!**

"It's going to be awesome!" exclaimed T.J. "There's going to be roller coasters, and bumper cars, and arcades, and…and…"

"Oh, come on, T.J. What makes you think they can fit all that stuff in one building?" inquired Becky.

"You'd be surprised, Becky! Malls have everything! I'm betting this one will even have…the WordGirl Store!" he replied, as he sighed heavily.

Becky laughed. "The WordGirl Store? Man, I wonder if I'm getting overexposed sometimes…."

...

"Ummm…I mean, I wonder if _WordGirl's_ getting overexposed! Yeah, I was talking about WordGirl, not me! Heh heh, heh…" she said in embarrassment.

"Becky," Mr. Botsford began, "sometimes I wonder where you picked up that odd habit of yours, where you suddenly confuse yourself for WordGirl…Oh well! It's just an odd quirk, I guess! Now, who's ready to go to the mall?"

"I AM!" shouted both children enthusiastically. Bob also screeched his readiness.

"Theeeeennnn...here we go!" And with that, Mr. Botsford leaped towards the door...and ran right into it, as his kids flinched in response.

**Oof! That's gonna leave a mark!**

"It's OK. He's got his own habits. He does this all the time." Becky reassured.

**Good to know. Anyway, let's check on Tobey and the hopefully non-manipulative Granny May...**

"Stand still, would you? How am I supposed to know whether or not you're listening to me?"

Tobey paused in his near-unceasing pacing, and said: "Um, I _am_ responding to you, am I not?"

"Yeah, but when normal people talk, they stand still...and look each other in the eye!" she stated, pointing out that Tobey was looking off to the side. "Hasn't your mother taught you _anythin'_?"

Tobey turned around, about to say something...but then he realized what she was communicating to him. Within seconds, he knelt down on the floor, sobbing. " (*Sniff*) You're right. All these bad habits of mine...she'll never like me! (*Sniff*)"

Granny May walked over, knelt next to him, and patted his head as she said: "It's OK, there... (Heh heh heh...) Have you ever thought of giving her a gift or something?"

Suddenly, Tobey snapped out of his depression, as he immediately began to put serious thought into this gift idea.

Before Tobey could voice any of his ideas, however, Granny May said: "Let me suggest...some kind of jewelry, like a bracelet of some sort! Girls go crazy for jewelry! I know I do!"

Tobey's eyebrows shot up as he took in Granny May's suggestion; "Great idea! Let us venture to Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store, and pick out a small-size bracelet of some sort-"

Suddenly, Granny May interrupted again, a slightly worried expression on her face: "Umm, actually, why not we go to one of the Jewelry Stores in the new mall? Reginald's prices are quite high..."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Very Well; To the mall, then!" Tobey exclaimed as he exited the room, anxious to get his gift.

Before following him outside, Granny May wiped her brow in relief; "That was close! I was worried that Reginald would recognize me, I've robbed him so many times! Good thing I manipulated that boy into going somewhere different..."

"Um, Granny May?" Tobey called in through a crack in the door, "Aren't we going to the mall or something?"

"Hold yer horses, mister! I _am_ an old lady, y'know!"

**Later, at the mall...**

As the Botsford family walked through the crowded hallways of the mall, T.J. said: "OK, so I was wrong about the roller coasters. And the bumper cars. And the arcades..."

"I'm sorry, T.J., but this mall's mostly got shops and a food court." Mr. Botsford stated. "Don't worry though, I'm sure there's plenty of fun stuff to do. After all, we haven't explored the whole mall!"

"Yeah, and besides, T.J., you've gotten into a bad habit of expecting too much from everything!"

"Um, say what?"

"A habit is a behavior pattern that's followed regularly until you don't even know you're doing it."

"Oh," T.J. noted, "like my expectations being too high?"

"Yep. It's a habit."

"And my leaping into doors?" Mr. Botsford contributed.

"Habit!"

"And your defining words like you're WordGirl?" asked T.J., his old irritation with Becky returning.

"Umm…yep! That's a… really weird habit!" said Becky, embarrassed, as Bob snickered.

"So," said Mr. Botsford, as they came to a fork in the 'road'; "Which way should we go, left or right?"

Becky looked both ways, and was just about to make a decision…when she suddenly saw Tobey walking down the aisle, unsupervised even by his Mom! And he apparently had his robot-remote clearly displayed!

"Tobey? Here? What is he up to…?"

"Becky? Are you OK?" asked Mr. Botsford, as he noticed his daughter talking strange again.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Becky said desperately. Then, she grabbed Bob and said: "Um, Dad, I just saw some store that sells…you know… pony stuff! Can Bob and I go and check it out? I'll catch up to you guys later!"

"Sure Becky!" said Mr. Botsford, trusting in his daughter's responsibility.

Becky thanked him hastily, and picked up Bob as she dashed behind a nearby potted plant. One cry of 'WOOORRRD UP!" later, and WordGirl and Captain Huggyface were soon right in front of the unsupervised Tobey.

"WordGirl! You're…early!" Tobey exclaimed excitedly, confusing the two superheroes for a second…

…but WordGirl recovered, and said: "It's never too soon to stop a supervillain!"

"What are you talking about? I never planned on starting anything you could stop today! I mean, this isn't even a working remote!" As he did, he handed the remote to her…and she could instantly tell that it weighed a lot less than the other remotes she's handled!

"I took out the batteries. Now, manipulating it won't summon any robots." Tobey explained. "What I intend to do, I do not need robots for. I did this to show you that."

WordGirl handed the powerless remote back to him, still confused; "But you do _everything_ with robots! It's your habit! What can you possibly do without robots?"

"I'll tell you; meet me in the food court in five minutes."

"I'll be there." said Wordgirl, who pointed to her eyes, then to Tobey. "Whatever it is, I won't let you get away with it."

And with that, WordGirl flew off…and Tobey shouted: "YES! YES!"

Granny May stepped out of the shadows, and said: "Why were you talking to WordGirl? She could've-"

"Did you hear anything we said?"

"Just the part about the useless remote. Why?"

Tobey wiped his brow in relief: Granny May didn't know about his real plan. "Well, WordGirl has just told the girl of my dreams I wish to speak with her!"

Granny May's eyes lit up in surprise; "Really? You're going to go ahead and try now? Without the present?" (and then she said to herself: "_Not that it matters anyway; I've already memorized the location of all the security cameras..._")

"I didn't see a better opportunity before today. Looks like the gift'll have to wait for next time." And with that, Tobey began to walk away…

…but Granny May grabbed his shoulder, and said "Before you go and meet her, first let me give you a few tips…"

Tobey nodded his head; this was his big moment, and he wanted to make the best impression possible.

"So, be sure you look her in the eye when she talks, and sit still, so she knows you're interested in her. Let her do some of the talkin'-the whole point of this meetin' is for both of you to find out more about each other. And why don't you leave the remote with me, so ya don't scare her?"

Tobey considered all these things, and said: "Good point." And with that, he handed her the battery-less remote, and walked off, but not before turning around and shouting "Thank you so much, Granny May!"

Granny May waved after him…and once he was lost in the crowd, she said to herself "_And thank you, sweetie, for helpin' me rob all the stores in this entire mall, without ever movin' a finger!_"

She sat on a nearby bench, and took a pair of batteries out of her purse, as she continued: "_Thank you for lettin' me…manipulate you! Hee-hee-hee!_"

**Later, at the food court…**

Tobey sat at a small table, a large plate of spaghetti-and-tomato sauce in front of him, as he waited for a certain someone to join him. It wasn't long before she showed up…WordGirl and Captain Huggyface were soon sitting directly across from him.

"Don't ask why I'm so late," WordGirl insisted…

-three minutes earlier-

"_Look, T.J.! The WordGirl Store!"_

"_Wheeeee!"_

_(monkey screeches)_

"_I know, Bob; but if I didn't manipulate him like that, he'd have followed me, and I'd never get the chance to find out what Tobey's up to!"_

-present time-

"So," WordGirl began, "What are you planning, Tobey?"

"In a minute, WordGirl. It is lunchtime, and you're probably hungry. Care for some spaghetti?"

WordGirl was taken aback by the question ('You've got to be kidding', she thought)…but that spaghetti did look rather delicious. "Sure, why not?" she asked herself aloud, and then she grabbed the fork that Tobey had so generously supplied her with. (So did Captain Huggyface.)

After a few bites (which she thought were very tasty), she set down the fork, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and spoke to Tobey as Huggy continued devouring; "Tobey, being a superhero is a full-time job. I kinda would like to know about your evil plan sooner than later."

Tobey laughed slightly, and said: "I told you I would tell you what I was planning! I never said it was evil, did I?"

WordGirl was surprised yet again; "You _weren't_planning to destroy the city?"

"Nope!"

the two of them looked at each other for ten seconds; WordGirl in amazement, Tobey in admiration at her beauty...but then WordGirl broke the silence.

"Why aren't you walking all around?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Most of our fights, you tend to be walking back and forth while you watch me fight your robots. why aren't you doing that now?"

"Umm..." Tobey hesitated here, because he didn't want WordGirl to know he'd practiced for this event-if she thought he was improvising the whole thing, it would seem even more romantic if it worked. "What's wrong with sitting still?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just...you have quite the habit of _not_sitting still! And what's with all this eye contact? You haven't looked me in the eye this much when we were fighting!"

Captain Huggyface looked up from his eating, realizing what WordGirl was talking about. He glared at Tobey, suspecting something was up.

Tobey was put off by the monkey's look, but he managed to stutter something: "Uhh, people can change, can't they?"

"We're talking about habits here, Tobey. It's one of this story's featured words!"

Tobey leaned forward, gazing intently at WordGirl, a smile creeping onto his face once again; "There you go again, with your massive vocabulary, and your glittering eyes...(WordGirl raised an eyebrow at this statement, and Captain Huggyface started giggling) What makes you think I can't, oh, _change my ways?._.."

"Tobey, it takes a long time for someone to get rid of a habit. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing I'd like better than to see you change (It took some serious effort on Tobey's part to not faint from exhiliration at this statement), but...our last battle was a week ago! How could you have possibly gotten those habits to stop bothering you in just a week?"

Tobey paused for a second...and realized it was pointless to hide it from WordGirl. "Very well. I...practiced...for this moment."

"...That's right! If you're consciously aware of a habit you have, you can prevent yourself from doing it!"

"Exactly! It seems we can understand each other, WordGirl!"

An uneasy smile formed on WordGirl's face as she processed Tobey's comment...and then she finally asked: "So, um...what exactly were you rehearsing for, Tobey?"

Tobey's eyes opened fully; 'this is the big moment,' he thought; he cleared his throat, and started: "I have something I need to say...and I didn't want all those annoying habits of mine manipulating the situation so I couldn't say it...I want you to know, that this message is for you and you alone."

Tobey's body shivered with anticipation as he leaned forward, and placed his hand on WordGirl's; "WordGirl," he started to say, "I...I..."

CRASSSSSHHHHH!

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an extremely loud crash that shocked them both out of their seats, leaving them sprawled on the floor. The crash was immediately followed by alarms and screams.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Tobey, his big moment ruined.

"I should probably go check it out." said WordGirl, her combat-ready face on. She grabbed Captain Huggyface, and shouted "WOOOOORRRRRD UP!" as she headed off towards the scene of the crime.

"Wait! Don't...go..." Tobey called out in desperation, but to no avail. He quickly realized that he had flubbed his chances with WordGirl. As she soared off through the mall, Tobey began to break down into tears.

*(one scene transition later)*

Following the alarms using her enhanced senses, WordGirl found the scene of the crime quickly. What she found there was Granny May walking out of a ruined jewelry store, in her armored flight suit, carrying a large bag of jewels!

"Drop those jewels, Granny May! You might have a better chance of running away if you do!"

Granny May said nothing, but instead angled herself so she was facing the ground, and shot off straight for WordGirl like a rocket! She smashed into WordGirl, sending her careening into a nearby clothing store, and Huggy into a shoe store.

She walked out wearing plaid shorts, a Tye-dye T-shirt, and a tower of hats… which she quickly shed before she rescued Huggy from the pile of shoes he was trapped under, and then they both pursued Granny May.

The senile thief zoomed ahead, seeking the mall exit, when WordGirl appeared right behind her. When Granny May failed to notice them, WordGirl grabbed Huggy, and said: "Initiate secret plan number 56!" When Captain Huggyface screeched approval, WordGirl threw her onto Granny May.

The monkey wasted no time; he quickly reached in between the metallic folds of Granny's armor suit, and pulled some wires out. The hum of the jetpack's engines died down, and quickly stopped.

Confident that Granny's armor would protect her from the crash, he decided to get off; Captain Huggyface jumped off, and rolled on the ground to spend his momentum. He and WordGirl watched as the elderly villain ran splashed into a fountain.

WordGirl, confident in her victory, prepared to lift Granny May out of the water…when the old woman's image seemed to fizzle, like a bad TV signal! In seconds, Granny May had disappeared…leaving …

"A robot?" WordGirl asked no one in particular; "I could've sworn that was Granny May…" Then, the expression on her face changed from amazement to irritation. "Tobey has some explaining to do…"

*(one scene transition later)*

Tobey sat at his old table, mulling over his failure…when WordGirl suddenly returned! "You came back!" Tobey said excitedly…failing to notice that she and her sidekick looked rather angry.

"Yes," she said, "we're back…no thanks to your robot!" And with that, she produced the disconnected head of the robot from behind her back, and promptly threw it in front of Tobey.

The Boy Genius recognized it instantly: "My Holo-Bot! What happened?"

"What _happened_ was your robot, disguised as a supervillain, tried to rob a jewelry store! I can't believe you manipulated me like that, Tobey!"

Tobey was confused: "What do you mean? I never-"

"Don't try to deny it, Tobey! You knew perfectly well what you were doing when you distracted me, so your robot could rob that store!" After she finished her accusation, Captain Huggyface screeched angrily at Tobey.

"What?" Tobey asked, confused; "You accuse me of trying to steal? I couldn't even if I wanted to! Come on, I don't even have my…remote…" he suddenly stopped, as he put the pieces together. His confusion gave way to anger.

"What is it, Tobey?" asked WordGirl, still eyeing him suspiciously.

**He said he didn't have his remote.**

"Well, then if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I know exactly who it is…"

*(one scene transition later)*

Tobey stomped over to that area of the mall where he last left Granny May…and, to his surprise, he found her still there! He managed to catch a brief glimpse of his remote in her hand, but then she saw him, and hid it behind her back.

"Oh, hello dearie…how did you do?"

"Very well…but seeing my Holo-bot flying around sort of… ruined the moment." As he said this, he glared at Granny May.

Granny May started feeling uncomfortable, as she sensed the negative feelings coming from him; "What're ya lookin' at me for?"

"I specifically remember me telling you _not_ to manipulate me." Then, he snapped his fingers…and WordGirl and her sidekick suddenly appeared right next to him, causing Granny May to jump slightly.

"WordGirl," Tobey continued, "care to tell her what 'manipulate' means?"

"I'd be delighted, Tobey; to 'manipulate' is to change something to suit your desires, like when you play with a toy, build something…or make someone do what you want them to, whether they know it or not."

"Exactly," said Tobey, as he turned back towards Granny May; "You tricked me into giving you that remote, so you could use my Holo-Bot to rob the mall! You 'manipulated' me!"

And before he could give Granny May a chance to respond, he continued: "I'm willing to bet that your suggestion of presenting jewelry at my big event was manipulating me as well!"

Granny May looked back and forth between Tobey, and the superheroes…and then she sighed and said: "Fine. I manipulated you. I wanted ya to go into the jewelry stores with me, so I could see what kind of security they had. Then, once you went off to talk wit' your lady, i'd use that nifty little robot of yours to rob the place without any problem to me!"

WordGirl took this time to jump in: "And you almost manipulated me as well! You would've had me pin the crime on Tobey, instead of you!"

"Yeah, it's a nasty habit of mine, I guess. I'm sorry, pumpkin…" Granny said, moving towards Tobey with an apologetic look on her face…

But Tobey raised his hand, and said: "Too little, too late. You used me to commit a crime. Even as a fellow supervillain, I'm offended." And with that, he motioned for WordGirl to take it from here.

The crime-fighting duo floated closer, causing Granny May to back up, a frightened expression on her face, saying "Oh dear, I'm never gonna get outta this one…"

Then, her expression suddenly changed, and she pulled out her knitting needles with a cry of "GOTCHA!" Before either WordGirl or Captain Huggyface could react, Granny's yarn suddenly burst forward, burying the two of them!

Tobey could only watch in awe as Granny May activated her flight-suit, and shouted: "See ya 'round, kiddo!" before soaring off…dropping Tobey's remote in the process.

Tobey picked it off the ground, looked at it…and then said "You're not getting away so easily, Granny May." as he pressed the main button.

**What good will that do? WordGirl destroyed your robot!**

"Oh, you'll see…" said Tobey, as he in the general direction of Granny May's flight...

*(one scene transition later)*

Granny May arrived at the robot's crash-site, grabbed the bag of stolen jewels from the mall security as she said "I'll take that, thanks!", and flew off towards the exit...

...When she suddenly saw a yellow streak headed for her, which she automatically assumed to be WordGirl! In a panic, Granny May turned away, and turned her jetpack up to the maximum in an attempt to flee.

Meanwhile, WordGirl (the real WordGirl) finally managed to get the yarn off her and Captain Huggyface. "Where's Granny?" she asked as soon as she was able...

...to which Tobey replied: "Being directed right towards you by my spare Holo-Bot. I had more than one lying around, you know."

"But..how did you get it here on such a short notice?"

"I pull gigantic robots out of nowhere, remember?"

"Good Point." said WordGirl, before she flew off to pursue Granny May...with the yarn in her hands.

Meanwhile, Granny May was being chased by the flying Holo-Bot, disguised as WordGirl. She was in a panic…but she remembered she still had her purse. She pulled out her ultra-outdated perfume bottle, and sprayed a little at the yellow streak behind her…which short-circuited, causing it to crash into the floor, losing it's disguise in the process.

"Ha! It was just another one of those robots! Those things have a bad habit of getting destroyed!" she laughed to herself…when she suddenly found her arms tied to her sides by her own yarn!

"And you, Granny May, have a bad habit of getting caught!"

"Aww…foiled again!"

WordGirl touched down, and handed Granny May over to the police (and the jewel-bag over to the store owner). As she watched the criminal be led to jail, Tobey suddenly walked up to her, and said: "Ummm…So…there's no hard feelings between us, right?"

"Why would there be any, Tobey? You were manipulated; it wasn't your fault!"

Tobey sighed in relief…

…but then WordGirl said: "By the way, before Granny May interrupted us, you were about to say something…do you remember what it was?"

"Oh, yes…I…"

"Come on, don't be shy!" she said, encouragingly. Captain Huggyface watched as well.

Tobey cleared his throat and, still hesitantly, said: "I…I'm going to need some help explaining this to Mother." As he redirected the conversation, he pointed to the wreckage of his robot.

WordGirl (who didn't believe that was really what he wanted to say, for some reason she just couldn't explain) patted his shoulder, and said: "Don't worry; I'll call ahead, and tell her not to ground you. I have a habit of protecting the innocent, you know!"

Tobey was almost bubbling with excitement; WordGirl was going to spare him from additional grounding for a change! His breathing accelerated for a little bit…but then he checked his excitement, and said: "Until our next fight, then! Shall I count on your presence?"

"I'll be there." She answered, a smile forming on both of their faces.

*(one scene transition later)*

WordGirl quickly changed back to Becky Botsford, and with Bob in hand, ran off to find her family…which, by some coincidence, was in the WordGirl Store.

"Oh, there you are, Becky! How was your little errand?"

"…I don't know…he never told me what he really wanted to say…"

"Who didn't tell you what?"

"It's nothing!" Becky said desperately.

"Aww, Becky, you have a habit of never telling me anything!" complained T.J…as Becky turned to the narrator and sighed in relief.

**And so, WordGirl (and Tobey, surprisingly enough) stopped the evil Granny May and her manipulating. So, those of you who have a habit of watching awesome entertainment, be sure to catch the next amazing adventure of WORDGIRL!**

THE END.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Sorry I had so little fluff, but I'm trying to stick to the canon here.

Oh, and minor note, I gave Tobey a few traits of people with Aspergers, because I think he has some already (sharply limited interests). If I made him too OOC, feel free to complain.

And be sure to review!


End file.
